Another time, another life
by Nenali-chan
Summary: Lavi Bookman, élève de terminale, croise dans les couloirs de son lycée un adolescent aux cheveux blanc. Depuis, des souvenirs resurgissent, des souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie. Résumé pourri, comme d'hab'. Un peu UA. One-shot.


Another time, another life

…_**Bon! C'est mon deuxième one-shot. Je sais que j'ai une fic en cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. J'ai juste eu cette idée dans la tête pendant un moment et je l'ai écrite. Elle m'a aussi permit de guérir le syndrome de la page blanche, duquel j'ai été atteinte durant l'écriture du chapitre 22 ou 23. Peut-être 21. Bref, c'est un truc tout con, tout mignon, et tout gentil. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Disclaimer **__**: les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**Cette histoire courte se déroule à notre époque, je pense qu'on peut considérer ça comme un demi-UA.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Lundi 1__er__ septembre 2012. 6h30 du matin_

Un _bip bip_ sonore et particulièrement agaçant résonna dans la chambre, alors que l'écran d'un téléphone portable s'allumait. Une main sortit soudainement de sous une couverture et l'attrapa, avant de le ramener. Une tête ébouriffée se dressa légèrement, avant que ses doigts habiles – pour quelqu'un qui avait, comme on dit « la tête dans le cul » – ne déverrouillent l'appareil.

Il ouvrit le message qui venait juste d'arriver et grogna en le lisant. Il venait de son grand-père, qui s'avérait être à l'étage juste en-dessous, probablement à la cuisine, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_REVEILLE-TOI, GAMIN ! TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !_

« Paaandaaa… »

La personne sous les couvertures se redressa lentement, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. C'était un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Ses cheveux étaient roux flamboyants, et complètement en désordre, n'ayant pas encore rencontré le coup peigne matinal. Pardon. N'ayant jamais rencontré un peigne tout court. Ses yeux verts regardaient dans le vague.

Il se gratta la joue et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Son regard vert parcouru la chambre, avant de tomber sur son calendrier, où la date du jour avait été marquée par une tête de mort.

Ah oui.

Quelque chose d'affreux arrivait aujourd'hui.

Ça allait être horrible. Terrible. L'Horreur totale. Un cauchemar.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la _rentrée_.

Le rouquin, dont le nom était Lavi Bookman, rentrait ce jour-là, à huit heures du matin, en terminale, section littéraire, dans son lycée. Ce jour-là, il ferait connaissance des professeurs qu'il aurait toute l'année, et qu'il détesterait sûrement. Enfin, ce serait plutôt les profs qui le détesteraient. Parce qu'aucun professeur normal n'aime les élèves fauteurs de trouble qui sont des génies. Le mot génie était peut-être exagéré, mais quand on réussit à tenir à 16,5 de moyenne générale dans une classe comme la sienne et avec des profs comme les sien, on était un génie.

Bref. Ce genre de pensées pessimistes attendrait une heure et demie, le temps qu'il lui restait avant de passer le portail du lycée. Avant l'enfer, en somme.

Il attrapa ses vêtements, un polo vert aux manches trois quarts et un pantalon blanc, coinça ses cheveux d'une manière défiant ouvertement la loi de la gravité avec un bandana, et sortit de sa chambre, sans oublier d'ouvrir la fenêtre. S'il n'aérait pas, ça sentait le fennec. Bien sûr, comme pour signaler que la journée allait être pourrie, il pleuvait des cordes.

Il descendit les escaliers de sa maison avec une énergie qui aurait pu faire passer une tortue pour une championne du monde de cent mètres, et entra dans la cuisine pour se faire griller un morceau de pain et se faire chauffer un bol de lait au chocolat. Il s'attabla, attrapa le toast qui se trouvai devant lui, l'enduisit de confiture de groseille. Tout cela en ignorant le vieil homme qui lui avait envoyé un message. Ledit vieil homme qui 'empressa de lui rappeler sa présence en lui donnant un bon coup de pied dans le crâne, l'envoyant par terre.

« Grand-père !, râla Lavi. Je suis debout, je te signale !

_Idiot ! Dépêche-toi de manger ! Et ne soit pas en retard !

_Non, papi…

_Humf ! »

Quelle ambiance conviviale, un lundi matin…

Lavi se dépêcha d'avaler sa tartine et son bol, d'aller se doucher, d'attraper son sac et de partir en calquant la porte, sans oublier le « à ce soir ! » lancé à la va-vite.

Une fois dans la rue, il jeta un œil à sa montre. 7h20. Il lui restait quarante minutes avant le début des cours. Il ne devait pas rater son bus, sinon il allait _vraiment_ être en retard.

En levant les yeux, il vit le moyen de transport susmentionné s'arrêter à sa station. Il se mit aussitôt à courir. Mais, les chauffeurs de bus étant des sadiques par excellence, les portes se refermèrent sous son nez et le bus partit.

Lavi soupira. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Il regarda le temps qu'il restait avant l'arrivée du prochain bus. Vingt minutes.

D'accord. Une très longue journée.

En plus, il avait oublié son parapluie.

Résigné, il marcha donc jusqu'à l'arrêt où il était censé descendre, et changer de ligne. Heureusement, cette fois, il réussit à l'avoir. En traversant au rouge et en manquant de se faire renverser, certes, mais il était désormais debout dans le bus bondé.

Arrivé à un feu rouge, le bus s'arrêta. Le feu passa au vert. Le bus ne bougea pas. Un concert de klaxon se faisait entendre devant eux. Parce qu'il fallait que le bus soit coincé dans un embouteillage.

Quelle journée pourrie. Il lui restait dix minutes pour arriver à l'heure.

Les passagers s'énervèrent. Le chauffeur ouvrit les portes pour permettre aux passagers qui le désiraient de descendre. Lavi décida de le faire car, selon lui, c'était la meilleure manière d'arriver à temps.

Et il se retrouva à courir sous la pluie.

Bien entendu, il arriva en retard.

Il quitta le secrétariat en traînant des pieds. Son professeurs principal, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, allait avoir sa peau. Il espéra que ce ne soit pas le même que l'année dernière.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et tourna pour monter les escaliers. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son regard capta, plus loin sur sa droite, quelque chose de blanc.

Il tourna la tête, pour voir quelle était cette chose blanche qui avait attiré son attention. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un adolescent. Il était debout dans le couloir, et regardait le plan du lycée avec un air concentré.

Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige fraichement tombée.

Le garçon, qui devait être en seconde, dû se sentir observé, car il tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, avant que les yeux argentés du plus jeune ne s'écarquillent, et qu'il ne tourne les talons, partant droit en direction de l'escalier opposé. Lavi n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

L'esprit du rouquin ne se remit en marche que lorsque le garçon eu disparu. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle où il avait cour. Le professeur le réprimanda pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais Lavi n'écouta pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce garçon lui était familier.

Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Lavi arriva à l'heure, mais il repassa par le même couloir. Il était bondé, mais quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs devrait être visible, non ?

En effet, il le vit. Il regardait encore le plan du lycée, mais cette fois-ci, avec confusion. Décidant de tenter sa chance, il s'approcha pour lui parler.

« Salut »

Le garçon sursauta, et se tourna vers lui, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le sourire joyeux du roux. Cela sembla le surprendre car il ne répondit pas.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait en face, Lavi était certain qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son sourire. Un petit sourire, mais doux et bel et bien présent. Il se rendait compte, aussi, de sa petite taille. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lycée, il aurait pu croire qu'il était en cinquième, ou en quatrième. Et avec les cheveux blancs, ça faisait exactement…

…_comme une pousse de soja…_

« S-Salut, répondit-t-il finalement d'un ton incertain.

_Je t'ai vu hier. Au même endroit.

_J-Je me perds facilement… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents, avant que Lavi ne se lance une nouvelle fois.

« Je m'appelle L… »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie stridente du début des cours. Le garçon s'excusa promptement, disant qu'il ne voulait pas être en retard une deuxième fois, et partit en courant vers sa classe, laissant le roux dans la confusion la plus totale. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que certains lycéens, pour la plupart des secondes, le regardaient bizarrement.

« Quoi ?, dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Il y a un problème ?

_Le type avec les cheveux blancs…, commença l'un d'entre eux.

_Oui ?

_Il est bizarre, tenta-t-il expliquer. Il ne dit jamais rien, et personne ne lui parle jamais. Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. J'étais dans le même collège que lui, avant. La rumeur disait que c'était un démon. »

Lavi fronça les sourcils. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Les démons n'existaient pas…alors pourquoi les gens disaient qu'il en était un ? C'était pour ça qu'il était mal à l'aise quand il lui avait parlé ?

« Comment il s'appelle ?, demanda-t-il finalement au plus jeune lycéen. »

Celui-ci hésita un peu avant de répondre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

« Allen. Allen Walker. »

* * *

_Allen Walker…_

Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, il le connaissait. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où, quand et comment. Pourtant, ce nom lui faisait revenir dans son esprit des souvenirs sortant de nulle part.

_Il était appuyé contre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs le regardait avec de grands yeux. Enfin, un grand œil, puisque la moitié gauche de son visage était masquée par des bandages._

_« Salut, dit-il. Je suis Lavi »_

Lavi revint brutalement à la réalité quand un morceau de craie le percuta en plein front. Il leva les yeux, et sourit d'un air coupable quand il vit le professeur le regarder avec sévérité. Celui-ci soupira avant de retourner à son cour. Son voisin de classe, un garçon aux cheveux blonds répondant au doux nom de Billy, se tourna vers lui.

« Il y a un problème, Lavi ? C'est rare que tu rêves en classe. D'habitude tu en profites pour faire n'importe quoi.

_C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser, répliqua le roux. »

Puis, soudain, il eut une idée de génie. Billy avait un petit-frère. Qui venait d'entrer en seconde.

« Billy, ton frère…

_William ?

_Ouais…Il est en seconde, non ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de sa classe ?

_Vaguement…il m'a juste dit qu'il y avait un drôle de type, avec des cheveux blancs.

_Il finit à quelle heure ? »

Billy réfléchit un instant, bien que confus par le soudain changement de sujet. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'emploi du temps de son frère, mais il savait à qu'il y avait un jour où il terminait ensemble…

« A 17h, comme nous. »

Lavi le remercia. Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Si Allen Walker finissait à la même heure que lui, il pourrait le voir ! Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet adolescent intriguant. Par exemple, s'il se souvenait de leur rencontre. Le roux était pratiquement certain qu'il s'agissait de cette scène qui avait resurgit dans son esprit, mais pourquoi un hôpital ? Quel était le problème avec son visage ? Il l'avait vu, le matin-même, et pourtant il n'avait rien !

Et surtout, en se souvenant des détails, il trouvait que l'équipement de l'hôpital n'était pas très fourni, comparé à ceux dans lesquels il était déjà allé. Et puis, il y avait un autre homme, dans la pièce, dont le visage lui était apparu un peu flou…

A la fin des cours, il sortit du lycée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et s'appuya contre la barrière qui empêchait de traverser la route. Il y avait une voiture garée un peu plus loin, et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était debout devant. Il regardait sa montre.

Lavi vit enfin Allen sortir. Le blanc regarda vaguement autour de lui, aperçut la voiture, et sourit joyeusement. Il se dirigea vers l'homme, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

« Bonsoir Mana !

_Salut Allen, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_Comme d'habitude. »

L'homme fit le tour de la voiture et entra du côté conducteur. Allen ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« Eh !, l'interpella Lavi. »

Il se retourna vers lui.

« Ah…c'est toi…

_Tu le connais, Allen ?, demanda Mana.

_Un peu…

_Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?, lui lança le roux, tenant absolument à savoir.

_Si…, répondit Allen, peu sûr de lui. Hier et aujourd'hui…

_Je veux dire…avant. Parce que ton nom et ton visage me disent vraiment quelque chose !

_Je ne crois pas…, dit-il en évitant son regard. Mais je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

Sur ses mots, il entra dans la voiture. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de refermer la portière. La voiture démarra, et Lavi ne put que la suivre des yeux.

_Il ne sait pas…alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je le connais ?_

Il rentra chez lui, toutes ses pensées fixées sur Allen Walker. Une fois arrivé, il jeta son sac dans sa chambre et entreprit d'en préparer un autre. Il avait un cours de sport, le mardi soir, et il ne voulait pas le manquer.

* * *

Lavi entra dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient vides. Il n'y avait que quelques sacs ouverts sur les bancs. Il déposa le siens à un endroit où il y avait encore de la place, se changea rapidement, pris sa bouteille d'eau, et sortit.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer personne d'autre qu'Allen Walker.

Le garçon se figea en le voyant, et Lavi laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Bah ça, pour une coïncidence… »

Allen hocha timidement la tête et se dirigea vers son sac, situé juste à côté de celui de Lavi. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il avait probablement oubliée là.

« Euh…je ne t'ai jamais vu ici…tu commences juste le karaté ?

_Pas vraiment, répondit Allen. J'ai eu un professeur particulier… »

Aussitôt, une aura sombre s'étira autour de lui, et il eut l'air déprimé. Ce professeur devait vraiment être horrible, parce que le pauvre garçon semblait être au bord des larmes.

« Il n'avait pas l'air très gentil… »

Allen se mit à trembler.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Lavi. Je ne voulais pas…

_C'est un démon…

_Quoi ?

_Marian Cross est un démon ! Cet alcoolique…C'est le DIABLE EN PERSONNE ! Et ses dettes…Oh, mon Dieu, ses dettes ! Heureusement que je joue au poker…je ne perds jamais au poker…D'ailleurs, tu veux faire une partie ? Il reste un peu de temps avant que le cours ne commence ? »

Le sourire sadique qui décorait maintenant le visage d'Allen dissuada Lavi d'accepter. Visiblement, le garçon avait une sorte de seconde personnalité…un genre de…

_Black Allen._

L'esprit de Lavi quitta le monde présent pour se retrouver, une fois de plus, dans le passé.

_Il était vraisemblablement dans un train. A côté de lui se trouvait le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ils portaient tous les deux d'étranges vêtements : des manteaux noir et argents ornés d'une croix sur la poitrine. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un._

_Ils entrèrent dans un nouveau wagon, pour apercevoir la personne qu'ils cherchaient, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche blanche qui le faisait ressembler à un vampire. Il était en larmes, et ne portait que son caleçon. En face de lui, trois hommes avaient des cartes à la main._

_Après un instant de discussion, Allen retira son manteau et s'assit. Il attrapa des cartes, les mélangea et distribua. Lavi se demanda ce qu'il allait faire._

_« Quinte Flush Royale ! », s'exclama joyeusement Allen au bout d'un moment de jeu._

_Les hommes se penchèrent en avant avec un grand « QUOI ?! ». Ils étaient désormais en caleçon. Allen avait gagné les affaires de Krory, l'homme-vampire, et les leurs. Lavi se pencha vers Allen et lui chuchota._

_« Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre malchanceux…Comment tu fais ?_

__Je triche, bien sûr. »_

_Lavi découvrit ainsi le côté sombre d'Allen._

_L'arrêt des trois hommes, des mineurs, arriva. Allen leur rendit leur vêtements, et le train redémarra. L'un des hommes, celui avait des lunettes en cul-de-bouteille, lui lança un paquet de carte._

Lavi fixait Allen, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Tu triches au poker ? »

Allen fit une tête d'enfant pris en train de voler un morceau de chocolat dans le tiroir.

« Comment tu as su ?

_Tu me l'as dit…dans le train, quand on cherchait Kro'… »

Il réalisa à cet instant qu'Allen n'avait pas forcément, comme lui, des souvenirs qui revenaient sans trop savoir pourquoi. Donc, qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il parlait. Heureusement pour eux, l'horloge sonna l'heure du début du cours. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot.

* * *

_« LAVI ! »_

_La voix d'Allen le réveilla. Pourtant, il avait été poignardé. Non, il s'était poignardé lui-même. Dans ce cas, ne devait-il pas être mort ?_

_Il se redressa. Il avait les pieds dans l'eau. La vision de son œil droit était obstruée. En face de lui se tenait un autre lui. Celui-ci avait l'air surpris. Lavi était content, il avait repris le contrôle._

_A l'extérieur, Lavi abattit son maillet sur le sol, provoquant un Déluge de Flammes. Maintenant, il allait mourir. C'était le seul moyen de sauver ses amis. Des amis qu'il n'était pas censé avoir, étant le Bookman Junior._

_Pendant qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, l'autre lui se transforma en une autre version, plus jeune, lui-même._

_« Pourquoi le 49° « moi » souffre-t-il autant ? Tu n'as plus envie de devenir un Bookman, « Lavi » ?! Tu préfères te battre pour des amitiés passagères ?! »_

_Des larmes coulèrent de son œil unique tandis que le petit garçon, le « lui » d'il y a des années, continuait._

_« Il n'y a rien à espérer de l'espère humaine, elle ne sait qu'engendrer des conflits ! Tu le sais, non ?! Alors oublie tout ça et souvient toi que « moi », j'ai des responsabilité en tant qu'héritier des Bookmen ! »_

_« Facile à dire… »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

_« Essaye un peu de « me » comprendre…J'avais perdu foi en l'Humanité. Je pensais qu'en tant que Bookman, j'étais à part. Mais…dit-moi…Pourquoi les Bookmen existent-ils…Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours des guerres dans le monde des hommes ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?! Je n'en sais rien ! »_

_« Je suis toi, non ? Il y en a eu 48 avant. Et avec moi, « Lavi », ça fait 49…49 pour une seule personne, « moi »…Et tu n'as pas de réponse ? Alors que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait savoir…Celui qui a commencé à changer, c'était toi. Celui qui voulait sortir de cette impasse…qui cherchait des réponses… »_

_La version plus jeune de « Lavi » écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait raison._

_« …c'était toi… »_

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur son lit.

Encore…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Allen Walker et, depuis, des rêves comme celui-là apparaissaient, des fois en plein milieu de la journée. Ils avaient lui-même comme personnage principal. Le plus souvent avec Allen. Mais d'autres personnes apparaissaient aussi. Une jeune fille. Un garçon asiatique aux cheveux longs. Son grand-père. Et des fois, même, des personnes à la peau grise et aux yeux dorés.

Il se rappelait d'un particulièrement dur, où il découvrait qu'Allen était mort.

Il frissonna, et essuya de la main la sueur froide qui coulait sur son front. Il jeta un œil à son horloge phosphorescente. Il était quatre heures du matin, et on était samedi. Décidant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, Lavi se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il entra dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque de la maison des Bookman pouvait sans le moindre doute rivaliser avec celle de la ville. D'ailleurs…

Y avait-il un lien entre « Bookman » son nom de famille, et le fait que, dans ses rêves, il soit un « Bookman » ?

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, tous ses rêves avaient un lien. Ils racontaient une histoire, qui, d'après les décors, devait se situer quelque part vers la fin du XIXème siècle. C'était une histoire de guerre, d'exorcistes, d'Akuma, et de destin de l'Humanité. S'il en faisait un roman, il était plutôt certain que ce serait un best-seller.

Il erra dans les rayonnages, les yeux fermés, ses mains effleurant le dos de chaque livre. Soudain, il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Son doigt se trouvait sur le dos d'un épais livre à la couverture noire rugueuse. Le titre était gravé en lettres argentés.

_L'Histoire de la Guerre Sainte._

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'auteur.

Il le sortit de l'étagère, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Là, il se mit en tailleur sur le sol, et ouvrit le livre.

_L'Histoire de la Guerre Sainte, par le Clan Bookman._

Les yeux de Lavi s'écarquillèrent. Le Clan Bookman ? Comme son nom de famille ? Comme…comme le Clan Bookman qui apparaissait dans ses rêves étranges ?

Il tourna la première page, et commença à lire. Il se sentit emporté dans l'histoire dès la première phrase. Il vivait chaque mot comme s'il les avait écrit lui-même.

Ce livre avait été écrit, et était raconté du point de vue d'un jeune homme du Clan Bookman. Il expliquait, au début, ce qu'était ce fameux Clan : un groupe d'Historiens qui tournaient le dos à leur identité et à leurs sentiments pour voyager et raconter l'Histoire Cachée. L'auteur était l'Héritier de ce Clan. Son 49ème alias, celui qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire ?

« Lavi »

Ce « Lavi » racontait l'histoire d'une Guerre vieille de 7000 ans : le Comte Millénaire, souhaitant la destruction de l'Humanité, avait été arrêté par une civilisation ancienne et un cristal divin appelé Innocence. Puis, à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, un cube avait été découvert. Sur ce cube se trouvait une prophétie, qui disait que le Comte serait de retour pour apporter les Trois Jours de Ténèbres. C'est pourquoi le Vatican créant une organisation, la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cette Congrégation rassemblait des exorcistes, compatibles de l'Innocence, afin de combattre les Akumas, les armes démoniaques du Comte Millénaire.

C'était ainsi que « Lavi » racontait cette histoire. Mais au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, la narration était de moins en moins impartiale. C'est aussi au fil du récit qu'il découvrit les exorcistes dont les noms revenaient le plus souvent.

Lenalee Lee. Kanda Yuu. Allen Walker.

Il était raconté qu'Allen Walker, le Clown Couronné de Dieu, l'Héritier du Quatorzième et le prophétisé Destructeur du Temps tua le Comte Millénaire pendant la bataille finale.

Tout était raconté en détail. Y compris des moments qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

Lavi fronça les sourcils. La seule explication logique était qu'il ait déjà lu ce livre et qu'il s'en soit souvenu après avoir rencontré Allen. Cette histoire était de toute évidence une fiction.

Pourtant, quand il lut la dernière ligne, il ne put s'empêcher de penser le contraire.

Il se leva, et quitta la bibliothèque, le livre à la main. Il était maintenant huit heures du matin. Il avait un boulot, qui ne commençait pas avant neuf heures. Il lui restait donc encore environ une demi-heure.

« Grand-père ?!, appela-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et le salua d'un signe de tête. Puis, il remarqua le livre que tenait son petit-fils.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

_Dans la bibliothèque.

_Cet ouvrage raconte la Période Sombre de l'Histoire…j'aurais dû le ranger ailleurs.

_Papi…l'histoire racontée par ce « Lavi »…cette Guerre…ces personnages…ont-ils réellement existés ?

_Tu l'as lu ?

_Oui…

_Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

_Je trouve que c'est une histoire intéressante…mais j'ai l'impression de déjà la connaître… »

Le vieil homme ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il continua à préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Lavi se posait des questions. Que faisait ce livre dans la bibliothèque de son grand-père ?

« Papi…est-ce que le Clan Bookman existe vraiment ?

_Plus maintenant, lui répondit-il simplement. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'avaler ça. Tu travailles, aujourd'hui, je te rappelle. »

Lavi acquiesça et remonta à l'étage. Il se prépara et partit pour la bibliothèque municipale, où il travaillait de temps en temps, quand la directrice avait besoin d'aide, plus particulièrement le samedi, car c'était le jour où tous les clients venaient.

Il entra dans le bâtiment par la porte de derrière, monta à l'étage des bureaux et y déposa ses affaires.

« Bonjour, Lavi, le salua la directrice..

_Bonjour, madame Anita… »

Il se rendit compte de la similitude entre la directrice de la bibliothèque, Anita, et la gérante d'un bordel dans le livre qui se trouvait dans son sac. L'Anita en chair et en os était le portrait crachée de celle décrite sur papier. Mais…c'était une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne pouvaient pas être les mêmes femmes…

« Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu aides Chao Ji au bureau des inscriptions. Et cet après-midi, est-ce que tu pourrais aider Mahoja à ranger les livres ?

_Pas de problème. »

Mahoja…Chao Ji…encore des noms familiers…se remémorant les visages de ses collègues, cela le frappa comme une enclume. Ils étaient tous identiques à ceux décrit dans son livre. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était tout de même pas leur réincarnation, s'ils avaient bel et bien existé…d'ailleurs, Bookman n'avait pas répondu à cette question…mais il avait dit que le livre racontait la « Période Sombre de l'Histoire ». Cela sous-entendait que c'était vrai.

Etrangement, l'idée de la réincarnation ne lui paraissait pas mauvaise.

_Ça n'a pas de sens…_, pensa-t-il.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il connaissait l'histoire par cœur avant même de la lire. Et puis…l'Allen Walker qu'il connaissait ressemblait étrangement à celui du livre. Sans la cicatrice. Sans malédiction d'Akuma. Sans la mort de Mana. Comme il aurait été sans toutes ses histoires de Guerre, de malédiction, de prophétie et de Quatorzième.

Il s'assit au bureau des inscriptions, à côté de Chao Ji. Les premiers clients furent rapidement expédiés. Enfin, vers onze heures du matin, un trio vint s'asseoir devant eux. Lavi posa son livre à côté de lui et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire. Qui se figea.

« Allen ?! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit nerveusement. A côté de lui était assis celui que Lavi pouvait identifier comme étant Mana – celui qui était passé le chercher au lycée – et, à côté de Mana, était assis un homme, plus jeune, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et courts, un peu hérissés.

« Tu sais…chaque fois que tu me parles, je me demande comment tu connais mon nom, fit Allen.

_C'est un seconde qui me l'a dit…un type du même collège que toi, je crois. »

Aussitôt, Allen perdit son sourire et se contenta d'un « Ah » triste. Son regard argenté tomba sur le livre posé sur le coin du bureau. Son sourire revint, un peu crispé.

« Bref !, s'exclama Lavi, se hâtant de changer de sujet, voyant que l'atmosphère commençait à devenir tendue. Vous voulez vous inscrire tous les trois ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Chao Ji annonça qu'il avait autre chose à faire, se leva et partit, laissant Lavi seul avec Allen, Mana, et l'inconnu au bataillon.

Lavi attrapa le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« Alors…tout d'abord…vos noms…je connais Allen, mais après…

_Mana Walker, se présenta Mana, confirmant l'hypothèse de Lavi.

_Neah Walker. »

Lavi s'arrêta d'écrire. Neah Walker ? Neah…comme Neah le Quatorzième? Comme Neah l'oncle d'Allen qui voulait prendre son corps ? Vivant, en plus ?

Il se reprit, et tapa les noms, l'adresse, et le numéro de téléphone de la famille Walker. Il se dit que cela pourrait s'avérer utile plus tard. Il imprima leurs cartes de bibliothèque et leur tendit.

« Voilà, bonne journée ! »

Allen tendit la main pour attraper les cartes, remontant accidentellement sa manche. Lavi eut tout juste le temps de voir une peau entièrement noire avant qu'il ne retire rapidement son bras.

Cet Allen-là aussi avait un bras déformé. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Ou alors, l'auteur espion qui utilisait des personnes réelles comme personnages de roman. Mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher, puisque c'était un livre _historique_. Du moins, c'était ce que son grand-père avait sous-entendu.

Allen se leva et s'éloigna dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, suivit par Neah. Mana resta assis à le fixer.

« Oui ?, demanda-t-il finalement. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_Je me disais juste que c'était rare qu'Allen parle aux étrangers.

_Ah ? C'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours semblé nerveux…

_J'espère que vous deviendrez amis. »

Sur ses mots, Mana se leva et partit rejoindre son frère et son fils.

« Monsieur Walker ! »

Mana se retourna vers Lavi, un sourcil levé.

« Oui ?

_Faites attention à vous… »

L'homme le regarda, surpris avant de hocher la tête de s'éloigner. Le roux, lui, avait une expression triste.

_« Allen ?, demanda Lavi. D'où vient ta cicatrice ? »_

_Le blanc lui sourit tristement, signe que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur sujet de conversation. Lavi faillit retirer sa question, mais Allen commença._

_« Mon père adoptif s'appelait Mana Walker. Il est mort il y a cinq ans. Après son décès…je suis resté seul. J'étais complètement désespéré, et je ne savais pas quoi faire quand…le Comte Millénaire est apparu… »_

_Lavi écarquilla son œil valide, regrettant d'avoir posé la question._

_« J'ai accepté son marché, soupira Allen. Et Mana est revenu. Mais c'était un Akuma…et il m'a maudit. »_

_Il leva les yeux vers le roux, qui put y voir quelques larmes s'y former. Ne réfléchissant pas, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et serra le plus jeune contre lui._

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé…_

__Ce n'est rien…et puis c'est ton travail de tout savoir, non ? »_

_Le cœur de Lavi se serra en entendant Allen parler de son rôle de Bookman. Ce que le blanc ne savait pas, c'était qu'il souhaitait se libérer de l'interdit des Bookmen. Il avait réalisé cela après avoir été prisonnier du rêve de Road, dans l'Arche. Ses amis, ses camarades, étaient plus importants pour lui que ses responsabilités de Bookman. Les exorcistes…et surtout Allen…n'étaient plus simplement de l'encre sur du papier._

_Ils étaient des amis._

Lavi revint dans le présent au moment où Chao Ji revenait d'il ne savait pas trop où. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Il se leva, attrapa son livre, et sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller manger un morceau.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notable.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les cours reprirent. Lavi traversa la même galère que le lundi précédant, mais réussit tout de même à arriver en avance, juste à temps pour voir Allen entrer dans le lycée.

Il lui courut après et parvint à le rattraper à l'entrée des escaliers.

« Salut Allen !

_S-Salut… »

Scotché, Lavi ne comprit pas pourquoi Allen était de nouveau sur la défensive. Quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, le garçon baissa les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Bah…, il se balança inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre. Tu as vu mon bras…

_Ah !, comprit le roux. Ah oui, ton bras. Je me souviens. Et alors ? »

Allen releva les yeux vers lui, clairement surpris. Lavi lui, ne comprenait pas où était le problème, avec son bras. Ok, il était noir, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

« Les gens disent que je suis un démon, quand ils le voient, expliqua le blanc.

_Les gens sont débiles, répliqua Lavi. Ce n'est jamais qu'un bras ! Et puis, tu t'en fous, de ce qu'ils pensent. Tu n'as pas choisis de naître comme ça, de toute façon!

_…Tu as sans doute raison…

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je suis un Bookman, après tout ! »

Lavi se rendit compte de son erreur après avoir fini sa phrase. A force de revivre des moments où ils disaient ce genre de phrases, c'était devenu une réelle habitude. Sauf qu'il disait « Bookman » pas comme son nom de famille, mais comme un Bookman du clan Bookman. Mais le petit rire d'Allen l'empêcha de terminer ses conjectures et d'essayer de rattraper le coup.

« Merci, Lavi. »

Allen tourna les talons et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa classe. Alors qu'il le regardait partir, une question traversa l'esprit de Lavi.

_Mais comment connait-il mon nom ?_

* * *

Des gémissements étouffés lui parvenaient de l'étage. Intrigué, Bookman monta les escaliers. Cela venait de la chambre de Lavi. Maintenant curieux, le vieil homme poussa la porte et s'introduisit dans la pièce, tout en fronçant le nez. Il fallait dire que ce lieu sentait l'adolescent. Il s'approcha du lit de son petit-fils.

Le garçon s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme en proie à un violent cauchemar. Il était pâle, et son visage était crispé. Il vit avec surprises quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il le secoua violement, espérant le réveiller, mais rien à faire. Il alluma la lumière, alla chercher un bac d'eau et lui renversa sur la figure. Toujours rien. Il se remit à le secoua en l'appelant. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le roux se réveilla en hurlant. Tout son corps tremblait ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur le vide, et il haletait.

« Lavi ! »

La voix de son grand-père acheva de le réveiller. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Mais son regard restait hanté par quelque chose que le vieil homme ne comprenait pas.

« G-Grand-père ?

_Tu as fait un cauchemar, rien de grave, lui dit-il.

_Non… »

Bookman haussa ses sourcils inexistants, avant de demander des explications à son petit-fils.

« C-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

_Quoi ? »

Lavi leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient pleins de terreur, mais rien qui pouvait venir d'un mauvais rêve. C'était autre chose.

« Je me souviens de tout maintenant, grand-père… »

Bookman ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Se souvenir de quoi ? Lavi n'était pas amnésique, il n'avait rien d'important qu'il avait oublié !

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Lavi reprit son souffle, et ses tremblements cessèrent. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses draps, et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je me souviens…, répéta-t-il. Je me souviens de comment je suis mort. »

* * *

Lavi esquiva les lycéens qui se trouvaient sur son passage, et slaloma entre les professeurs. Il devait se dépêcher et arriver à l'heure pour retrouver Allen. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il ne savait pas si Allen avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, ceux d'avant, ceux de l'exorciste Allen Walker, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait lui donner le livre.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lavi ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, alors qu'il côtoyait régulièrement des réincarnations de son passé, oui réincarnations, comme Anita, Mahoja, Chao Ji et son grand-père, c'était en voyant _Allen_ que tout avait commencé à lui revenir. Pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il avait passé toute sa vie – en tant que Bookman Junior comme en tant que Lavi Bookman – avec Bookman.

Peut-être…parce qu'il était le Destructeur du Temps ?

Il soupira intérieurement. Décidément, dans toutes ses vies, Allen serait poursuivi par cette mystérieuse prophétie. Dans ce cas, il était logique de penser qu'il savait tout depuis bien longtemps. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, alors qu'il avait montré des signes évidents de réminiscences ? Peut-être avait-il peur que…que quoi ? Que, dans cette vie, il soit différent ? Peut-être le « lui » original ? Que le « lui » de cette vie soit moins tolérant que le Lavi d'avant ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il Lavi alors que Lavi n'était même pas son « lui » d'origine ?

Autre chose…Allen avait-il croisé d'autres de ses connaissances du passé ?

Mana et Neah…se souvenaient-ils, eux aussi ?

Il revit l'expression choquée du père d'Allen quand il lui avait dit de faire attention à lui…peut-être que oui, il se souvenait, et il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Lavi aussi. Pour Neah…savait-t-il qu'il avait habité le corps de son neveu ? Savait-il que le professeur de karaté d'Allen était son maitre, le Maréchal Cross ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il percuta quelqu'un. Il ne réussit à rester sur ses pieds que grâce à son entraînement – passé (certes, il n'était pas autant en forme que dans sa précédente vie, mais il en avait gardé des trucs pas trop mal) comme présent.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le professeur qui se trouvait devant lui. »

Lavi le regarda à peine et reprit sa course, lançant une excuse rapide.

« Désolé, Komui, mais je dois trouver Allen ! »

Le prof de sciences des premières et terminales S le regarda s'éloigner avec stupeur. Parce que, tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon de sa vie – enfin de loin dans les couloirs après tout, c'est dur de raté quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi roux – ensuite, parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, enfin, prénom qu'il connaissait !

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Ah…les jeunes…de plus en plus étranges…sauf son adorable petite sœur, Lenalee bien sûr ! Elle était tellement parfaite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être étrange !

Trêve de divagations. Lavi courrait toujours après Allen.

Il tourna au bout du couloir, descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, traversa la cours à toute vitesse. Il passa le portail pour voir Allen s'éloigner dans une rue adjacente, où l'attendait sûrement Neah ou Mana.

Il l'appela, mais Allen ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il s'était arrêté près de la voiture, appuyée à laquelle Neah l'attendait. Ils discutèrent un instant, laissant le temps à Lavi de le rattraper.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il se souvint, et comprit pourquoi il était Lavi. Il se souvint que ses 48 premiers alias n'existaient pas vraiment. Mais que Lavi, grâce aux exorcistes…plus particulièrement grâce à Allen, était devenu réel.

« Eh, Moyashi-chan… »

Allen se figea, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase. Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, puis il se retourna et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Mon nom c'est Allen, Baka Usagi. »

_Eh bah…il était temps que tu te souviennes, idiot._

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini. Comme je l'avais dit, tout mignon, tout gentil. Juste de l'amitié.**_

_**A la prochaine dans une autre histoire.**_

_**Et review, please !**_

_**Biz'**_

_**Nenali.**_


End file.
